


Quite the Charmer

by belificent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Ani has Female Genitalia, F/M, First Time, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belificent/pseuds/belificent
Summary: They were small and petite, looking fragile and a delicacy that could break if he were too harsh. He treasured it because even though the other might think they look ugly, Dream saw another angel laying in front of him.Perfection.





	Quite the Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> So if you arent aware, and didn't see it before, this is a Drani smut fic. There's nothing hardcore here, just soft first times and touches. Though at the beginning there is a warning for alcohol usage, then quickly just spirals into a soft first time between Dream and Ani... Honestly, this whole RP started because of me and said friend wanted to talk about Drani ship kids.
> 
> Oh yeah. I ripped this from an old roleplay with a friend (that's why there are the lines [-], to switch between replies and POVs) and after rediscovering it and a different friend persistently telling me to upload it because it was /that good/, here it is, in its massive 10k glory.
> 
> Please Mind the Tags! Also be aware that neither of our interpretations were perfect, so it might be a little out of character.

Dream had been drinking a little bit more Everclear than he had been expecting, mainly using it as a way to keep himself awake and his stress low as he kept working. But eventually, he had drunk so much that now he was reclined in his chair, laughing at "immature" things that the sober dream would never laugh at, even alone.

-

Ani had been scouting out the halls for the very person laughing in his own office, granted they knew exactly where he was, just hoping that he wouldn't be working this late into the night. It was practically curfew for everyone who worked during the day, but they knew better than believing that Dream would follow the same schedule as the rest of JR.

They trekked to his office, knocking lightly with a concerned yet tired expression; not prepared for the laughter they heard behind the door. Carefully, Ani cracked the door open to peek in, glancing at the male curiously.

"Are you... okay?" they smiled softly, the warmth of the positive aura washing over them and filling them with a small burst of refreshed energy, though they were still quite exhausted, knowing full well they wouldn't sleep unless Dream was also tucked away.

-

He poked up and waved. "Hey, Ani!" Energetic, definitely isn't going to sleep easily. The bottle was sitting on top of his desk in eye-view. He chuckled a little bit more at the phone that he hovered above his face. He seemed to be looking through some text posts on a site he had never seen before. Decided to make an account with some alias... on his work phone. Why? Who knows.

"I'm fine! people on the internet are so funny."  
He was looking at a post which someone simply said 'sos'

-

Ani paused at the scene in front of them, blue eyes squinted carefully but not speaking. There was nothing to say drinking was some coping mechanism and Ani wasn't quite awake enough to make a fuss about it. They scratched their head before entering, laughing half-heartedly before joining Dream and ignoring the bottle.  
"Oh?" they inquired, taking a peek at his phone. Nothing looked incredibly interesting nor anything humorous, but if the other was enjoying himself then so be it. It was something, seeing Dream so carefree and happily laughing a rate sight.  
"Is there context to the 'sos'? It seems a little out of place..."

-

"it's random, that's why it's funny!" He, without warning, wraps an arm around Ani. "humor is generated off of unexpected frequencies, so if something is unexpected its funnier, you've also gotta add context and--" he went on and on until he hiccuped. Then he stopped and laughed again.  
Dream had no idea what type of mood he was in but guaranteed the 'clingy' factor would contribute soon.

-

"Ah, well, if you say so!" they mused carefully over the explanation, letting out a soft squeak in surprise at the arm, adjusting so they could sit comfortably beside Dream and listen to his spiel. Despite his drunken nature, he was quite amusing.  
They shuffle slightly while still glancing at the phone and the 'sos' message, relaxing into Dream's hold with a sigh. They weren't getting him into bed anytime soon, that's for sure. Ani resigned themselves a bit, chuckling softly at the screen. It was a bit funny, of course.  
"You're certainly in a good mood, I'm glad!" Ani still ignored the bottle, but it sat in their peripheral constantly, and it was hard to ignore the daunting drink. "Just be careful, would you? Sometimes you get clumsy at night."

-

"Oh, hush, I'll be fine!" He stood up suddenly, letting go of Ani and starting to walk towards his bottle. "I'm the posture kInG--!"  
He rammed a corner of his desk straight into some flesh around his pelvis.. there was no bleeding but it was bruised. He let out an audible expression of pain before grabbing it and taking another straight shot from the bottle, before setting it down again. Looking at Ani, as he rubbed some liquid off his face and pocketing his phone.  
He didn't seem super aggressive when he was drunk, he seemed more soft and vulnerable... so he sat there and stared at Ani, his mind blanking.

-

"If you're so sure-" Ani attempted to respond and was immediately cut off by the loud bang created by the desk colliding with Dream's side, letting out their painful whimper at the scene. That was going to bruise. It was mildly entertaining, however, seeing him go from posture king to slightly pained. They would ask again if he was alright, but figured there wasn't much point trying to get through to the drunk man, and just let him deal with his antics.  
Granted, Ani wasn't quite sure why the other was staring at them, feeling on the spot and grew flustered.  
"Do... you need to go lie down?" the proposal hung in the air for a moment, their worry evident for the JR leader as they frowned only slightly. "You can't work in this state, so it might just be better to try and get some sleep now." 'Please,' they almost added, but cut themselves off a moment before they did.

-

"I wanna lie down--" He word slurred, and dragged out much longer than the initial time. He finally got his neverending glare off of Ani to turn all the lights off, pitch the Everclear in the trash and eventually stumbled as he opened a side door, which led to the carpeted hallway and into his bedroom.  
There, he did his usual routine (except he screwed up a lot of the things it straight up skipped some). Put his coat away, changing into some more comfortable pants and then practically plummeting towards the bed... Ani pretty much had to help them the entire time.

-

Ani snorted at the childishly drunk grown man, their eyes rolling as they were somewhat forced to help him with a night routine, and they were somewhat glad they had already prepared for bed beforehand, otherwise, they would be far too tied to change.  
Ani yawned softly after a moment after Dream dived into bed for some sleep, relaxing a bit on the edge of the bed while debating getting up and leaving or just using a couch in the office.  
"Mm... I think I'm just going to sleep on the couch in your office, so I don't bother you. You need your sleep," Ani chuckled softly, moving to where the other lies to pat his head softly.

-

"Please stay.." He whined as he scoots over, offering a portion of the bed to them so they could lie with him. He seemed snuggled in the bed, as he just wanted to cuddle.  
He was hoarding some of the blankets, though, so if you were going to lay with him, you were going to either have to cuddle or fight for the blanket. As he always kept his room immensely cold.

-

Ani blinked, thinking it over carefully. They would feel pretty rude declining him, even if he was a drunk mess. They sighed and clambered into the bed up against Dream.  
"You really shouldn't drink so much," they mutter, snuggling into his side with a hum. With him taking up so much blanket, it was a struggle to get underneath it, but they managed so long as they were close to him. It was freezing but bearable next to Dream.

-

"You're so soft." He grabbed a side of the thick comforter that covered the two and wrapped his arm around Ani to tuck them closer as he wrapped the blanket around them.  
Dream was getting comfortable in the presence of the other, as happy smile crawled onto the CEO's face as he snuggled Ani... But what he forgot to tell them (which was probably important) that whenever he drinks like this, his "little sunshine" wakes up. 

-

Ani hummed again, pleased with the warmth now completely enveloping them. They had made the right decision, at least that's what they thought as their face pressed up against Dream carefully.  
Granted, they would still scold him for his behavior tomorrow, for drinking and all when he had to work. Though, Ani felt too comfortable to bring it up again, glancing up at him with a soft smile. Ah, "little sunshine?" They haven't been formally introduced yet.

-

Oh yeah, that. The only way to truly 'meet' it is to see it. Whelp, it is Dream's fault. He drank alcohol, knowing the effects it would have on his magic levels.  
Yeah. Alcohol causes his magic levels to overproduce strangely, so he needs to rid of it. One way or another. Poor Ani, for being around during this.  
Asides, he is cuddling Ani. His body starts glowing softly.

-

It's not incredibly unfortunate that the two haven't formally met, though thanks to alcohol, it couldn't be too long now.  
Noting the gentle glow, Ani gave Dream a soft shake, in case he had fallen asleep. "Hey," they muttered, light blue's slightly widened at the situation, despite not knowing the full scope of it. "You're... glowing." Realizing how awkward that sounded, they paused, then sat up. What it meant, they weren't sure, but Ani was banking on nothing incredibly serious.

-

Dream cracked open an eye and woke up to Anis voice.. what was goin' on? He was only /slightly/ soberer but at least now he can think rationally again.  
"What, I'm glowin'-?" He observes his surroundings for a bit before concluding that he is, indeed, glowing. He complains. "Not /Now/!" He sees the confusion on Anis face with that statement, so he explains as he scoots away a bit.  
"It's nothing severe, Ani. Whenever I drink alcohol, my power production gets all escalated.. and my body goes into a..." He seemed ashamed. "../heated state/ to remind me that I need to rid of some of the magic or I will overheat and have a coma.."

-

They raised an eyebrow just slightly, staying where they were while Dream scoot away. It was just a moment where they shared confusion, but now only Ani was left mostly in the dark about the whole situation.  
"You'll... overheat? Let me help, then, I'm right here," they offer, with a moment of hesitation. It felt odd to offer something of this nature, but it is still technically helping, right? They could justify this along those lines.  
"This is just another reason you need to dost drinking, but we can't help that now while everyone else is asleep. I'll help you, but only this once." Their eyes were narrowed now. "This is only to help you, but you need to stop drinking when you're stressed out. It's not healthy and not even helpful."  
Ani relaxes a moment, sitting crisscrossed on the bed as they look up at him, before speaking up once more, "Unless, of course, you want to overheat and go into a coma."

-

"I don't... I don't.." He sunk in the soft blankets for a moment, before letting himself sit up to look at Ani. At first in a mix of shock/shame, but then to a softer smile with just a tad bit of a bashful tone. "Thanks..."  
Yes, 'thank you Ani, for having sex with me because of my stupid decision!', he mocked himself mentally as he concluded that... it was his fault he had to say all this just to get some help, but Ani was always willing to help someone.  
Dream finally looked at Ani again after mentally drifting away, to which he extended his arm to their jaw. He let his fingers softly lift Anis face and softly persuaded it to come closer, signaling the approach for a kiss.  
He was always the type of person that much preferred to ask with actions than with words.

-

Ani returned the smile sheepishly, still very unsure of their decision but definitive on their answer; this would only be a one-time thing and only because it sounded life or death, and it was probably the least they could do for him at the moment. They nod carefully at the 'thank you,' at least he was appreciative. Then, perhaps, they could sleep in peace without some glow interrupting the well-deserved rest.  
However, they came back from their distracted state of mind once their chin was taken up in a warm hand, looking suddenly awkward and ever so bashful, doing their absolute to not flinch away. It was just something to get the two in the mood, was all, and Ani needed to relax. With a soft sigh, they obliged to the kiss, shifting slightly forward and closing their eyes, heart beating fast out of sheer anxiety: could they possibly mess up with Dream in the lead here? They hoped not, as they pressed into the kiss.

-

Dream let their lips touch each other, and he was debating on if he should wrap his arms around the other or keep the hand under their jaw. He finally settled with letting each hand seemingly drape over Ani's shoulders. He could feel the anxiety and unsure attitude dripping off of them, and he tried to send off a certain aura for soothing.  
Once the rather lengthy kiss was done, he seemingly panted as he kept the distance. Bumping their noses softly into each other, as he let his hands travel towards the sides of her arms.  
"Are you alright? You seem tense.." He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable, but he also wanted to explore. So he rubbed up and down on the arms.

-

Ani shuddered softly, squeezing their eyes tighter as if that would help to ease their nerves, but it didn't quite work in their favor. Though, with the rush of positive energy from Dream and the light drape of arms around them, they managed somewhat to relax in the hold until the other pulled away from the kiss. It felt like forever that they were stuck like that, but they had to admit despite their anxiety... it was nice.  
A low chuckle spilled from Ani as their noses bumped together, eventually opening their eyes to look at him. Though out of breath and still panting softly under their tense attitude, they nodded subtly.  
"I... think so, I've never had the opportunity to do this or even... kiss someone, before," they admit sheepishly, glancing away as though it was embarrassing to reveal. Then Ani looked back. "But I trust you! You know more of what you're doing than I do. It is a given but... do be gentle, if you can."

-

"Awe, it'll be okay. I'll be gentle on you." He let their noses bump again.. as he slowly moved away from the arms and more towards their torso.  
"If there anything you don't like... tell me, okay?" He smiled reassuringly, before closing his eyes as he guided his way of their body. He never touched their upper torso, because knowing the circumstances he was unsure of how they felt about those being touched.  
He kept going, the sides, feeling the waist down to the hips, seemingly mastered hands that had never done the art of body exploration in the centuries he's been alive. He made sure to keep Ani close, in a comforting way.

-

"Thank you..." they murmur lowly, relieved by the reassurance. Ani relaxes gradually, the nose bump having to be one of the most important factors of them coming to terms with the ordeal before them.  
"I will, I promise." Their answer is followed by a soft hitch in breath as they come to terms of where they were being touched, taking in a few shallow breaths, comfortable in the positive aura but also how cautious Dream was, noting he didn't bother going up but instead down, which was thoroughly appreciated, considering he wasn't entirely sober yet, despite coherency. Regardless, they shivered from the light touches which flowed quite easily down, warm hands seeming to soak into their light pajamas and the skin.

-

"I love you~" He softly whispered into their ear as he tried to work around a little bit more, doing some more graceful touches. Making sure that he was super gentle and extra careful for Ani.  
Eventually, he got to their legs, in which he rubbed an outer part of their thighs, but slowly curved in. Making sure to take note of body language and keep an ear out for any protests of specific areas. Dream was now blushing himself as Anis reactions rubbed off on him in a way.

-

Ani let out a subdued squeak at the whisper, almost so lost in their thoughts they forgot how close Dream face was to theirs. "I love you too," they uttered back, gripping the bed below them carefully.  
Despite the urge to close their legs together - as they would usually be regardless - they glanced again to Dream for that soft encouragement, before leaning back. He knew what he was doing, so it couldn't be so bad, but even with the small reassurances, now and again did their heart rate pick up in unbearable tension. Whether it was excitement or something other, they couldn't tell the difference between their own emotions; perhaps, even, they were hoping that this wouldn't be as taxing on them than they were led to believe.  
Ani couldn't help feeling their heartache, however, as subtle thoughts and wistful wishing flashed in their mind on occasion while the other rubbed their legs carefully. Those were just wishes, however, and were quickly dismissed.

-

He grinned softly, as he picked them up and Dream moved them to where their upper body would be laying on a patch of light gold pillows. More gentle touches brushed across their body as Dream was now hunched over Ani, doing their best to keep their face near theirs.  
Eventually, he had to progress, and the next action is what he would consider as "risky". He let one of the hands slowly trace up one of the thighs before stopping straight on the crotch. Whatever was there he started to rub gently with his hand. Making sure to be hyperaware of any discomfort. Even Dream himself was getting worked up, and his temperature was starting to rise.

-

Ani shifted carefully now on their pile of pillows, pressing into the soft cushions with Dream hunched over them. It was obvious he was doing his best here with every touch, and they were forever grateful, as it was their first (and perhaps last) time going through with something like this, no doubt he was unsure of what was alright, even Ani was considering these things, which they've never had to think about beforehand.  
Once more, their breathing stopped short and they paused, squeezing one of the pillows carefully. Despite knowing the basics of this process, they never imagined how awkward and intimate it would be, pressing a bit more against the yellow pillows with a low, almost mute whimper. Surely Dream was just as embarrassed, considering how much warmth he was giving off within their proximity. Ani put a hand on the side of his skull and pressed a small kiss against his forehead, hoping to relieve both of them with the small motion.

-

Dream finally looked straight at Ani, his golden hair seemed to be a disheveled mess. He was flushed and needy as of current and felt the urge to unbutton his shirt to expose his chest for his increasing body heat level. Neediness going higher as one hand rubbed at Ani's groins and another was holding a grip on their waist.  
Once they got themselves just a little bit more composed they asked softly if they were allowed to remove their pants... so they can go on.

-

Ani smiled softly, though a bit strained at the constant touching, it was a genuine one. At the prompt, however, they almost completely lost their composure, glancing away from a flustered mess. It was a given here that it would be a necessity, but it felt strange regardless.  
"Y-Yes, of course, you may-" they stutter out, ducking their head a bit. Ani almost wanted to apologize for their delicateness at the situation, smiling awkwardly up at Dream.

-

"Okay." He purred softly and kissed their lips. Mainly as a way to calm them down, the hand that was on the waist stayed there. Meanwhile, the one other available hand ended up pulling down the black pants Ani wore, leaving their underwear exposed. Dream didn't care about what they looked like, but what it /looked/ like. He'd never seen any article of clothing that showed their legs, which made sense. They simply couldn't tear their eyes away as they now worked them up from their underwear. He looked around, admiring.  
They were small and petite, looking fragile and a delicacy that could break if he were too harsh. He treasured it because even though the other /might/ think they look ugly, Dream saw another angel laying in front of him. Perfection.

-

Congrats! They're a bit more calmed down, and though the thought of proceeding was unnerving, they did their best to proceed with as much confidence as they could muster for their first time. The cool rush to their legs made them shiver for the moment while they adjusted to the cold of Dream's room. With him staring, however, they could only blush brighter, wanting to shrink under his kind gaze and his steady, warm hands. Perhaps once or twice Ani gazed up to see what the other was doing, but otherwise gazed at the pillows beneath them with feigned interest.  
They felt small under his warmth, like the fragile angel he saw them as, Ani thought it was a miracle they were still awake, almost dizzy as new feelings burst into their head in a whirlwind. With a shaky sigh, they pursued Dream's gaze again, hoping to meet their icy blue with his deep golden.

-

Dream finally lifted himself away from the kiss and let his golden eyes meet the cold, yet warm, blue eyes. Staring at them fully. Giving them a gentle smile.  
Meanwhile, down under, Dream was now moving the center part of the underwear out of the way, so he could slowly poke and prod around. Eventually, he inserted a finger ever so slowly into their genitalia. Finally, the hand that was on the waist moved to Ani's hand, where he left the fingers lace and intertwine with each-other. Always looking at Ani, for. multiple reasons. But the main one was to see if they were okay.

-

Ani met the smile with their own, warmth from his gaze alone enough to make them stop shivering momentarily, almost lost before the gentle prodding brought them back to reality with a startled moan.  
Realizing the sound they had made, Ani clapped a hand over their mouth with an incredulous cough, eyes wide as if they didn't know they would ever make that sort of sound. With one hand wrapped around their free one, they gripped it as though it were a lifeline, though relaxed in fear they might hurt his hand with their smaller one (as if, but they weren't taking much of a risk here). They were glad for his comforting look, though still incredibly shocked.  
"I'm... ah, I'm sorry, I didn't really-" They try to find the words they're looking for, but give up to focus instead on the one finger inside of them, if ever so slightly.

-

"Please, Ani, it's okay." He didn't mind his hand being squeezed, he understood this was their first time and adjusting was mandatory. "You can make sounds, make as many as you feel... nobody can hear you from up here except for me."  
He let another finger slip in after he determined that they were comfortable with one. "And it's okay to squeeze my hand, It doesn't hurt." He had such a genuine look of kindness and compassion for the other. He was willing to be patent for the comfort of the other.

-

"I... it was just embarrassing, that's all," they mumble, feeling a bit better now that the sound was rationalized. Of course, it would happen, and Dream understood that. Ani was indeed forever grateful for his unending kindness and sheer understanding for them.  
With the okay to squeeze his hand, they did so once the second finger entered, shuddering violently for a moment before calming down. "Thank you..." they hardly whisper as the shivering subsided and they were able to focus on Dream for a moment. "You can go ahead and continue, I think I'm okay."

-

He kept the smile, sometimes dropping it in concentration. He made sure that Ani was comfortable and ready to take the reigns of his mighty "Sword."  
"it's going to be okay" Once the two fingers were seemingly fitting, he did the final step, which was putting a third finger and thrusting it in along with the other two. Kissing Anis face and letting them do whatever sensory was necessary.  
Once he was finally assured that Ani was completely ready with fitting, he pulled the fingers out, and let Ani have a break as he undid his pants.

-

Ani nodded solemnly at his assurance that everything would be fine, putting their trust in him (it's not like they never trusted him, per se, but they were banking on him at the moment). Though, they hadn't quite expected the soft thrust that came with the third finger, inhaling in a sharp gasp. The gripped the hand tightly, leaning backwards with a low whine after finally adjusting, only for the fingers to pull out.  
"Ghh..." Ani groaned softly, a bead of sweat trailing from their forehead to cheek. "I'm sorry, I don't think I was prepared to be this excited tonight," they explain, heart beating harder than it probably should at the effort this was taking, but they had promised to help, and so they shall.

-

"I wasn't expecting it either.. guess its a new experience isn't it?" He was undone, and he let himself spring free for a moment, adjusting his position to where there was a knee on each side of Ani before starting. He shifted around a bit before finally settling. He was now on his knees on top of Ani, and he leaned close to their face again.  
"Is there anything else you need?" If they were distracted, they wouldn't see the other slightly reading himself by slickening his member and then adjusting it to where it touched the entrance of the other. He was looking at Ani face to face, getting ready for a signal.

-

"I suppose so, it's... quite nice if we're experiencing it together?" they hummed thoughtfully, looking up from their position at Dream's face, which was so close they could practically kiss him without much effort. If they weren't so nervous they just might have, but for now, refrained to focus.  
Ani pressed against the pillows behind them, shaking their head at the offer. "I'm fine I'll tell you if I can't handle it," their eyes were closed tight, and for a few moments, they did their utmost to calm their nerves before nodding at the other, giving Dream the go-ahead to start.

-

"Alright, Ani." He closes his eyes himself, as he adjusted himself once and for all. One hand holding their hand, and another one was resting on their waist. He was positioned perfectly. All he had to do was press inside. So he did.  
He made sure to be exceptionally gentle, making sure to always open his eyes a little bit to see how they reacted. And as they slowly went in inch by inch until he was there fully. He was taller and thicker than others, so it was more than snug.

-

Ani braced themselves gently, feeling a bit less prepared now that they were proceeding with this. Of course, if Dream knew what he was doing, they had to put their faith in his words. Granted, almost as soon as he started, Ani whimpered softly, increasing steadily in volume the deeper he continued in. Three fingers weren't nearly enough, obviously, but they figured that he could only do his best with what he had around.  
They were practically panting as Dream stopped, filled to their maximum capacity. Ani was almost afraid it was too much, that if he moved... Another whimper escaped them before they finally opened their eyes, gripping Dream now in a tight hug to get some grip on reality. They would need a few more minutes of adjusting before nodding again, giving him permission to continue, having to adapt to the new snug size.

-

He could hug them back, but that means he would have to take the handoff their waist. He gently squeezed them back, Dream had to adjust and get comfortable before he was able to move onto the next step. A mental checklist is filled out, he was pretty sure he was doing this right.  
As he every so slowly pulled out, he squinted softly himself. Not wanting to leave the warmth so quickly. But this stress only lasted a second as he not-so-slowly thrust back inside, making sure to keep a note on how Ani reacted during this. He even kissed them a couple of times around their face, as a calming source.

-

Ani appreciated the small squeeze given, grounding them so they weren't lost in the moment, though it didn't much help when Dream pulled out slowly, the time going by in minutes in they're head, but not truly. Their soft whine of protest was soon followed by a longer and somewhat louder whimper at the thrust, gripping at Dream. It wasn't entirely unenjoyable though, with each small pinch of pain came the small relieving pleasure, but it was still a painful process until they were used to the size entirely.

-

Dream knew that it hurt, he knew that. So he kept his warm embrace on them as he softly panted out the verbalized thought, stuttering throughout it. "Just... Just squeeze if it hurts. It'll stop in a few... few minutes."  
He softly repeated the thrusting process, only not making it as drawn out. It was as gentle as sex could be for him. He kept a watch of Ani for when the pain finally dissipates, trust him, he'll know when to go faster.

-

Ani was slightly assured by the tender words, concentrating on those rather than the soft pains that came from every thrust. Granted, in those few short minutes, the pain was numb and hardly even there with every gentle thrust.  
Now that every movement was fueled by pleasure rather than pain, the whimpers escalated into quiet moans, relaxing their tight hug into a more gentle hold on Dream. Currently, they're incredibly grateful for him being slow just for them. Hopefully, soon he'll be able to finish so they can both get a well-deserved sleep.

-

Dream felt them calm down, and when the moans started to pick up. He knew he could finally start going faster. The bed did make a couple of noises from the two bodies gracefully making love. Dream finally started making noises himself due to the pleasure of the whole situation.  
He let himself go faster, no longer having Ani's reactions as the first and foremost priority. Now his new job was to make sure that the other was not hurt and to give them the night of their life. From what was a small favor became an intimate moment for at /least/ himself.

-

Ani pressed more into the pillows as the thrusts picked up in speed, granted this time it felt better; good even if they could describe it as that. The pain was still there, as it would likely still be into the morning, but for the moment they let out pleasurable moans, still just as quiet as before.  
They hadn't entirely planned for it to be this good in their favor, just a small you for later that turned into something much more for Ani. No doubt they only wanted this to be a one-time thing, but all things considered, it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. It might just be Dream caring attitude and soft aura to assure them, but regardless it was a night to remember.

-

He was giving Ani lots of kisses, and different measures of affection that could help comfort the other. Wrapping his big warm arms around the other, now burrowing themselves deep inside the other. Their transparent wings even flapping softly a small bit in the amount of pleasure. Not enough to lift both, but noticeable.  
He started going even faster, he will probably need to change his angle soon, as he can only go so deep in this position. But waiting only until it was "necessary". Dream oh-so desperately wanted to speak even more encouraging words, but all that came out when he tried was desperate mewls.

-

Ani appreciated every effort put forth to comfort them while also pleasuring himself, their eyes lidded carefully while they hung loosely to Dream. Their arms hooked carefully around him as he continued to increase in speed. Their breathing came hard and fast as they attempted to meet his motions.  
Despite the tolerance for pain, the increasing speed seemed neverending. This would surely be painful in the morning, though that thought sat in the back of their conscience. It was something they would worry about in the morning.  
They smiled softly up at Dream for a second, unable to speak thanks to the intenseness of the session.

-

Dream let one hand ruffle Ani's hair in the slightest of bits, more as a reassurance than any sexual. He went even faster, almost hitting his peak speed if he were faster. As this point, he was a little bit mentally lost. Making sure to give them the love they need.  
Eventually, he quickly (but very gently) swung one of Ani's legs over his shoulder, as he adjusted the new position so he could reach the new inner territory. He would've asked, but the chance that Ani would disapprove of it was very low at this point.

-

Ani let out a breathless chuckle, appreciating the ruffle even if it were rather childish. They were, at this point, exasperated and somewhat tired, body aching with the rough speed and only softly trembling, though they weren't in extreme pain or anything alike, managing only a few soft, pleasured moans.  
They drew in a shaky breath once the position was shifted, blinking in their sudden surprise of the situation before, once more, the pace picked up. Not only that, but the fact it was even deeper than before led them to emit a sudden - louder - groan, pressing heavily on the pillow pile as if they depended on the soft platform to keep themselves on Earth. Even if he had asked, the answer would have been a tired, but assured 'yes,' but the choice wasn't up to them. Ani focused solely on the pillows beneath them, the beds low creaking, the soft flitter of Dream's wings, the tender things that they could remember in the morning if anything at all.

-

It was a high doubt that Dream would be able to remember the events that happen tonight, but then again, maybe so and he would be able to remember the soft affections he delivered. Admittedly, this wasn't his first time, but this is his most noteworthy. As of right now, he has one hand on the leg of Ani, to keep it in place. And the other was rested somewhere along their lower stomach.  
Emitting low huffs and the occasional moan would slip by before Dream himself was able to filter it to a groan. He went just a little bit faster, trying to hit and aim for some type of special spot. At this point, the only way to snap him out of his pleasure-induced trance is when both were finished or if Ani asked to stop. His wings seemed to flutter a little more in desperation.

-

No doubt Ani would remind him of this event, specifically because it wasn't just something they could forget about; it was their first time, and the fact they live together didn't quite help the situation if he did have a lapse in memory.  
They gripped a pillow tightly and suddenly, and would have likely torn the fabric if they had the strength to; if Dream was aiming for something, he found it, hidden deep. They let out a panting moan, whimpering lowly into their pillow. Any hardly had the energy to speak, not even to ask if he was almost done, their moans louder in tone with every thrust.

-

He would need that extra reminder when the time came around tomorrow morning and he had forgotten everything. But usually, after you told him, the memories would boot up. Just needs a little prompter.  
But what would happen tomorrow morning, it was /tonight/. He kept hitting that direct spot after the seeming reaction where the moans escalated and both of them seem to be lost in the sea of the love they were performing. He was soon to unload, but he wanted to wait for Ani. He kept hitting the hidden spot, as his limbs were starting to get tired.

-

If it's something he needs then, by all means, Ani would surely remind him. It could explain why they're so sore the next day, if nothing else, as it would save the trouble of having to come up with the several excuses that come from "why are you in my room" to "why are you hurt"? Simple questions that can all be answered with one straightforward answer, and it's not as if Ani isn't embarrassed to be here.  
They felt incredibly small being pounded into repeatedly, face heated with a bright red as the spot was continually pressed against; they were almost afraid they would be loud enough to be heard, using the pillow to muffle themselves and prevent any eavesdropping. Granted, they couldn't help their closeness to climax, twitching fervently and whimpering through the drool soaked pillow.

-

He couldn't help himself either, as he felt the bubbling feeling grow inside of him. He oh-so wanted to continue with this, but his legs were getting tired. And the bubbling feeling that surfaced inside of him couldn't be avoided. He eventually went as fast as he possibly could. Thrusting only in the deeper area, as he groaned louder, his wings flapping completely and the bed creaking louder. And eventually, without any warning, he let go.

-

Ani squirmed slightly, squeezing their pillow tightly between two fists and the held onto it tightly. Their breathing was squeezed between tight pants and moans, eyes squeezed shut at the rough, almost too rough, treatment. While pain was hidden behind pleasure, it was now almost evident towards the end of their line, releasing their final moan as their own body exhausted itself and finished with a whirlwind of emotions: relief, pleasure, but also a feeling of fulfillment as they relaxed into the pillows, thoroughly spent and stretching out comfortably, ready to fall asleep as soon as Ani permit themselves to it.

-

Dream sat there for a minute, breathing as he was done unloading. Sitting until he eventually collected and pulled himself out. Panting as he put Ani down and set them free, and moved away to pull up the pants he was wearing. Looking down at Ani again, and seeing his seed ever so slightly dribble out.  
...Oh boy.  
He flopped himself beside Ani, laying on his back as he stared at the ceiling, he was getting tired himself but... curiosity peaked so he /had/ to ask one thing; "Only Once? One time?"

-

Ani shifted slightly, glancing at Dream with a snort. For someone so sweet, he sure was rough in bed, they would have to remember that if they ever considered doing this again. Though to their surprise, he was thinking about another as well and suppressing a shiver, they shrugged.  
"Don't get too excited, I was only helping you with your magic," they snorted softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead with a shake of their head. "Get some sleep and maybe I'll consider it, but I'm exhausted, thanks to you."

-

"I can bet you are... sorry for going a bit harsh on you." He apologetically said, as he pulled Ani close, and wrapped a blanket over the two. Specifically, in a spooning position. If you listened you could hear the older one yawning before falling asleep quickly. His hair a mess and his wings draped over the rest of the bed that he faced away from.

-

Ani smiled softly at the apology, shaking their head and ruffling his hair similar to how he did the same earlier. Now that he was asleep though, they felt comfortable enough to pass out as well, snuggling up carefully into his chest and snoozing the remainder of the night away.  
What only felt like a few hours later, Ani woke up in an unbearable achy state, eyes clouded over with sleep. They shuddered softly at the cold nipping at their toes and pulled their feet back under the cover, rubbing their eyes of sleep. Having slept in Dream's arms, they had relaxing dreams, but it didn't help when they were in such pain in their lower region, and they felt as though they could hardly move. Ani sat there for a moment, before shaking the other awake with a small snort; while last night may have been a blur, they remember a few details, enough to know what had happened despite being over so quickly.

-

He let his eyes flutter open, he was now 100% sober and lost on himself... what had happened..? There were multiple questions. Why was Ani with him? why did he feel so incredibly tired? What had happened? He stared at Ani, not moving. He wore a face of confusion. Innocence, and it seemed as if this big dummy had no memory of what happened last night.  
"What... happened?" He sat up in the bed... he seemed to be fully dressed. So thank goodness /that/ didn't happen, or he would be dead from embarrassment.

-

Ani stretched with a soft grunt of pain, though was unable to sit up alongside Dream. With the confusing question, they rolled their eyes. Figures, that he would forget. With a hum, they explain as cautiously as possible,  
"Well, you decided you wanted to drink last night, and I came by to make sure you got to sleep on time. To make it a long story short, we had sex, but that's the only thing we did last night," they responded nonchalantly, yawning and curling up as much as they could without it being painful under the blanket.

-

Dream now is startled, he turned to look at Ani in the eyes. Ooooh boy, here comes the panic attack.  
"Ani! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you, are you okay, I-!" he is borderline hyperventilating. Someone help this man, he just has no idea what to do in this situation. I mean, he's never had to deal with /not remembering/ that he might've impregnated them. He is really nervous, and his eye lights small. He dug his hands into his hair and practically pulled it.

-

Ani reaches up and pulls on his shirt gently, nodding their head carefully.  
"You didn't do anything I didn't consent to, Dream. I'm fine, just a bit sore, really," they respond with a firm tone, pulling at both of his arms to both pull themselves up into an awkward sit but also stop him from ripping out hair. "Calm down, please, I offered in the first place, it's not as if you forced yourself on me, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. That being said, you can't keep drinking, especially so hard that we end up doing that again.  
"But really, it's fine! It's only a bit painful, but that's an easy fix."

-

"oh, thank goodness..." He sighed softly and unwound his fingers out of his hair. And looked down. He seemed ashamed, and a golden glow was apparent on his face. He looked at the other with a... look that even he couldn't exactly pinpoint.  
"Do you... think you need more than healing?" Do you want the doctors or Dream's healing abilities? He pushed Ani down softly as he blushed again. Making them relax on the golden pillows. "Are you needing any new clothes--?"

-

Ani blinked carefully but nodded all the same. As long as he wasn't hurting himself, they were fine enough. As they were pushed to lie back down on the pillows, their gaze turned from the pile and back up to Dream.  
"I'm fine enough, I think. You didn't do anything to the ones I had," the murmur, midway in thought. It sounded like such an odd question, but genuine regardless. "Besides, I still have some other clothes, I just have to wash these..." Ani is lost in thought now, scanning around for the pants that had been tossed aside last night, having been too tired to go find them again. "Thanks for worrying, though, but I'm good for now. I just need to relax a bit and I should be fine."

-

"Alright.. do you want breakfast delivered? I can stay here with you.. and make sure you're comfortable." he "sat" next to Ani, the sheets were now off him and he was lying on top of the blanket. He leaned his head back, seemingly in mental exhaustion. He picked up his remote and clicked on the TV.

-

"I think you're just trying to spoil me, but I honestly wouldn't mind," Ani nodded enthusiastically at the idea, leaning their head on Dream with a small, contented hum. Though, a question arose subtly from the back of their mind; with details fuzzy, they weren't quite sure of the answer.  
"You don't think I might be pregnant, do you?" They felt awkward asking, but they figured they'd bring it up before anything else.

-

He jumped and flushed. Its okay Dream, probably just for personal concern and not because he lowkey wants a child. NoooOo...  
He looks over. "Well.. we can't be sure as of right now... y'know.. it takes 3 days for the very first trace of a baby to start." Don't ask why he knows that, he just does. as he wraps an arm around Ani.

-

They glance to the side, worry suddenly gripping them. Of course, Ani has always wanted a family, ever since they were little, but it still gave them really to be just a bit spooked about actually going through with it.  
"Three days?" they echo, pressing close to Dream. "That is fair, I suppose it takes time." They didn't want to wait, not because they were impatient but they simply didn't like being left in the dark to wonder about it.

-

"Yea, those little things take time." He cants say he's wanted to be a father since he was /young/ but recently (in the last couple of decades) he has been considering branching out and starting a family. But that was for another day.  
They flushed happily, embarrassment sprouting from happy thoughts. Hell, the two weren't even dating. He just liked them a lot and...

-

"I there's no helping it, I suppose," they sigh softly, anxiety still bubbling inside them. However, with Dream looking exceptionally happy, Ani couldn't help but at least smile softly to themselves, hardly focusing on the television at the point.  
"You look pretty happy," they teased, elbowing him gently. Ani could tell why, they didn't even need to ask, but then again, they weren't even in a formal relationship, much less even ready to start a family.  
"So, in theory, let's say there is something there... what do we do then?"

-

Dream giggled and elbowed ani back (softer, though). And looked at them. Thinking.  
"Well.. if something was in there. Then we could either induce one of those "periods" to kill it off, or to proceed with it." He looked off and continued. "And... people would look down upon the both of us if we had /no/ legal statement of our love. So... a type of marriage or private marriage, if you desired it, would have to be arranged."  
"And then... I'll make sure I find the perfect person to help you through it. Trust me, I'll be there! It's just sometimes with my work, I'll need someone else to take my place." He took a breath.

-

Ani had paused to listen, subtle ideas running through their head as Dream continued. Actually going through with it? Marriage? They sunk into the pillows a bit, curled up on his side and pressing one hand against their stomach. It was quite a bit to consider the night after.  
"I'm not killing something that has the chance to live," they murmur, gripping their shirt. "I suppose it just matters if there's something in there, right? So we'll wait until then to make decisions."  
Ani paused again, heart fluttering softly in their chest. Of course, people wouldn't approve if they weren't married, not many people even knew about them except for some of the JR staff and especially the medical ward. Still, they felt nervous about committing to a family and a marriage, even if Dream was the only person they've truly loved.  
They sighed.  
"Do you want a family like that?"

-

"I suppose all these decisions depict on if it appears or not..." He listened until Ani asked if they /wanted/ a family.  
Dream flushed and jumped. He looked over at them, and let their eyes advert just as quick. He then finally spoke after a minute of contemplating. "Yes, I've wanted a family for decades. I don't care if its a boy or girl... or even if my partner is a boy or girl. I just want to have a close... family. Someone to love, I suppose."  
He was struggling for the correct words to say, not even sure if what he just said made any sense to Ani.

-

Ani needed solemnly, still on the fence about this decision. Were they even ready? They doubted it, but considering what Dream was saying, they felt somewhat better.  
"Pff," they snorted softly, pulling him into a careful hug and squeezing softly, even if their body protested at just about every movement. "I figured you would say that I just wanted to be sure of your answer. If it turns out there is something in there, I'll keep it, as long as I can." Ani confirms their promise with a nod, curling comfortably into his side with a small sigh.  
"It's a lot of ifs, but you're pretty smart. If you think having this supposed child and getting married is the best thing, I'll agree, wholeheartedly."

-

"I suppose." He smiles in Anis hug, he ever tears up a little bit. He doesn't know why he just... feels something. He's beaming, and while they're hugging dream decides to rub their back softly. Giving them some type of reassurance for the events ahead.  
"I-" he had a nervous stumble over his words. He took a breath and started again. "Let's say that there... /is/ a baby is there. What do you suppose it would look like?"

-

Ani closes their eyes at the moment, relaxing in the hold. His aura didn't even need to make them feel happily reassured, they felt better purely because Dream was prepared, even if that small nervous feeling stuck around.  
"Ah? That's hard to tell," they frowned in concentration, but shrugged regardless, having no clue. "I don't know if your magic would pass on to them or just your genes, so I'm not sure. Probably just like you, though," Ani winked as finished the sentence, though still pestered themselves about an answer. "I suppose we just have to wait."

-

They do bring a good point. Compared to the breed he did with Ink to continue the apple god cycle (which was successful). He was unsure if a human and a humanoid monster would be probable compatibility. It was two different formations, after all.  
"I would hope the magic passes, I bet miniature wings would be adorable." He giggled a bit. "Though, it would be frustrating if the toddler could fly... sometimes"

-

And smiled softly, shaking their head at these hopes as predictions.  
"Dually noted, I'll do my best but I can't make any promises. I'm not in the best shape as it is," they mentioned this carefully, knowing full well how hard it was to talk about... certain issues. "Regardless, it would be adorable, we can only hope for the best."  
Ani stopped for a moment, turning to Dream. "This means you have to stop drinking, period. Even if there's something or not."

-

Oh... Right. Their condition might prevent childbirth. "Well.. if it goes to a certain point where its life or death for it... I'm sorry, but I'll choose you to be saved."  
He didn't know if what he said was in the right wording, but he meant only good intentions from it, as he went on. "And... I'll stop drinking. I'll try, I promise." He hugged them again, making sure to keep the promise as he kissed their cheek.

-

They nod carefully. It was the sad truth, but complications happen, and Ani knew that Dream would choose their life over the child's, though they were unsure how they felt about it, only hugging him tighter.  
"Thank you," Ani was happy that he would at least try, smiling now that the previous topic was over, at least for now. "So... Let's say if it did go through, magic and all, what do /you/ think they'll look like?"

-

Dream practically abandoned the other topic, as he looked up in thought.  
"Well, aside from all logistics and genetics that could predict the appearance... I believe that both of our dominant skin tones will mix and. either create a pigment which is a paler tan than I have." He stopped, thought about hair, and continued. "And as for hair? We can't tell, Mines blonde and yours is black. Either there'll be highlights, or they'll straight-up inherit one hair color.."  
"And if they inherit my magic? Its been proven that eyes do mix, so there is a very off-chance that it'll be a gold-blue, or they'll just have yellow. And the wings will look identical to mine... because I'm the only one they can inherit it from."

-

Though Ani was listening intently, they couldn't help but laugh when he was finishing, but not to make fun of him, of course.  
"You're really into this, hm?" they snort, yawning again. They were still tired, but not enough so that they wanted to go back to sleep. "I'm glad you're so excited, but don't be disappointed if they don't have any magic, alright? I'll do my best." With another wink they sat up, flinching with the soft pain that followed, before grabbing a pillow and hugging it to their chest before flopping back down on Dream.  
"Last night you asked if we could do it again, but I think you were still drunk but... If it doesn't work out and there's nothing there, we could, if you want..."

-

"I have... I know a lot about genetics because of me reading books when I was younger, and just genuinely having to learn about a whole bunch of facts."  
Dream blushed. "I was... still drunk by then." He looked away, seemingly shocked at this point. Also embarrassed, again for the millionth time this morning. "I mean, we can do it if... you're okay with it." A soft golden tint littered Dream cheeks.  
"I'll make sure to be much more gentle than I was last time if it was harsh for you." He softly held their hand.

-

"I see," they nodded, scratching their head a moment. Ani never really got much into genetics and didn't have much time to study it.  
"Obviously." They glanced at the television for a moment, distractedly; the idea of doing it again was obviously on their mind, as it was a bit touchy. Of course, they would do it again if they felt so inclined to start a family, it just hadn't come up the night prior, but as they continued to discuss these things Ani felt somewhat better about actually proceeding. "Of course I would like to, I would just prefer if you weren't drunk next time." They were teasing, but a bit of a serious tone was hidden underneath the playful one. "Thank you for the reassurance, though, at this rate I might be sore for days."

-

"I won't drink again." He reassured himself, before looking at Ani and ruffling their hair softly. "And if you want, medics can come here to help you find it the best way to cope with your cramps. There's no way for us to get rid of them completely, but we can soothe them." Smiled and kept looking at Ani, as he lifted his hand off their hair. He felt so warm inside. Not anywhere but his heart.

-

"Thank you," Ani smiles in response, even giggling lightly when their hair is ruffled again, planning on exacting their revenge for all these ruffles later.  
"I just probably need some heat to soothe it for a while, there's no need to bring them up, otherwise they're going to run a million tests," they grumbled playfully, pressing their face into his chest carefully. "Besides, they'll only ask questions about why I'm in so much pain."

-

The realization that doctors may find out that they had sex honestly makes him uncomfortable. No, he's backed out of the idea. But instead, he goes over to a dresser. And grabs out a heating pad that plugs into the wall.  
"You're right.. so just take this. You can stay in here for today if needed.." He smiles again as he turns it on, and then hands it to Ani.

-

Ani snorts at his sudden change in plans but gratefully takes the heating pad to press against their lower stomach. While it needs time to heat up, just the pressure makes them feel a bit better already.  
"We have to tell them eventually, you know. It's just awkward right now, and if there's nothing there, there's no point telling them period," they sigh, rolling over in the bed to look at Dream. "Just soon, not right now."

-

"Yea, not right now..." He let himself relax on the bed, moving himself up so in a position where he was sitting up on the pillows. Wallace half of his body is still covered in a blanket, as he covered himself with it again.  
"Do you... love me?" He looks over at them, what a dumb question. "I mean, do you want to do... all of this for me?"

-

Ani made themselves comfortable once more in his side, snuggling up with a small sigh. It truly was comforting, to be able to touch and hold him, they decided.  
"Do you love me?" they countered, glancing up at him with icy blues. "Of course I would do this for you, I'm doing it for me too. If you're willing to go through with it, of course. Though, if you're doubting it, I can't stop you from having those feelings. All I know is that I love you and I'm sure of this."

-

"Oh thank the stars... I was worried that you were just doing this because of my desire to be a father." He grinned and brushed a little bit of hair out of his face. Due to the activities that had happened before; their hair was disheveled and messy. A soft blush took place.  
He was almost tempted to ask for the little details about the events he couldn't remember but... he decided against it.

-

"I think of myself too, you know," they snort, leaning up to fix his hair a bit. It would take some brushing out, but it was nothing major to fix. Granted, if he wanted to know what happened, they would tell him to the best of their ability!  
"Don't you have to get to work soon? I would hate to keep you waiting when your job is so important. I'll be fine, I promise."


End file.
